Father and Son, Sorta
by adrianaerdm2022
Summary: A story about an inside joke, that inst that good. please tell me ruthlessly how bad it was.


It all started on a Saturday morning. It was a half hour before noon when I woke up to a text from Jacob. Jacob was my son. My son was a weird kid, but we are all weird as children. He texted me the following "dad I'm going to be late to school, please hurry and make me breakfast" and then I thought, _wait...Jake doesn't go to school…._ so I shrugged my shoulders and rolled out of bed like a burrito unraveling from too much being packed inside of it. I fell on the floor and on top of a gift my angel made for me. My angel was Adri, and she made me a drawing of my pony character and on the back it read "always stay thicker than a snicker Wubsie" with a cute red heart on the I's of the words.

I giggled to myself and set the picture on top of my black dresser. I looked at the the mirror and then my eyes traveled to the reflection of the doorway behind me. It was Jake. He was just…..staring at me.. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Jake, how are you this morning?" I asked him politely with a cute smile plastered on my face.

"Fine dad, but the real question is…..how are you doing?" Jake asked turning on some illuminati music and slowly moon walking out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" I giggled and ran into him in the hallway, we fell over and down the stairs with a loud crashing noise. I quickly got up and looked him up and down for any damages. He looked at me and made a weird smile.

He opened up his mouth and said, "hey dad, did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you gotta sweet ass~" He slapped my flank softly and bit his lip.

I looked down at him in a surprised fashion. "WTF SON?! Your mother wouldn't approve!"

I had to admit it, I really did like the feeling he gave me. It was like a role reversal. Like…..He was my master. I looked at Jake blushing and biting my bottom lip hard. He looked at me with a concerned face and then asked how I was feeling. I just turned away and trotted off and down the rest stairs. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I turned my head to see Jake standing behind me. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Dad, can I show you something?" he asked me bashfully looking at the ground and rubbing his hooves against each other. I smiled and nodded my head up and down. He leads me down the stairs and into the basement. He looked at me and then he grabbed my hoof and lead me to the last room on the left of the hallway of no return. He brought me into the room and turned on the lights. My eyes lit up along with Jake's growing smile.

"Ummm Jake?" I asked in a concerned tone. "Wat is all this?" in the room before me, I saw the following….Belts, chokers, chains, cables, whips, feathers, and collars. Jake grabbed a collar that had "Daddy" engraved on the outer lining and slipped it over my head with a leash already attached to it. He looked at me and giggled. "You know dad...I always wondered what it was like to fuck that sweet ass of yours~" He stroked my flank and kissed my horn.

"Jake….this...this...i...it's wrong!" I semi-shouted at him. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I stared into Jake's eyes. He slowly leaned against me, his horn rubbing against mine as we kissed passionately. He pushed me against the wall and picked me up using his front hooves. He stared at me, looking into my brown bright eyes. And he smiled in an evil manner.

"Dad….can I try something with you?" He asked like an innocent child asking to open Christmas presents a day early. I bit my lip and nodded, wrapping my short white pony limbs around his dark teal body. He slowly inserted himself inside on my tight anal cavity. I felt myself tremble a bit with the sensation. Jake slowly thrust in and out of me. I rubbed his horn hard against mine as I moaned in pain and pleasure. I tighten more and more as he thrusted inside me.

"Wubs….loosen up a bit...would ya?, I think it's going to fall off…." Jake panted in Wubs' ear. "Can't bud~" I replied in a soft and almost sad sounding voice. I could swear….he could feel the pain I felt. He started to kiss and suck on my neck trying to comfort me. I could feel the pain… all throughout my body. I moaned in his ear softly and his face was plastered in blush.

"Wubs~"

"Yes, Jake?"

"You know how we're both unicorns right..?"

"Yes son, why do you mention it?"

"I have always wanted to try something…~"

"Oh..? "

My eyes widen as they met with Jake's. He smiled and looked up at me in an evilly innocent way. He pulled me off his cock and set me on the floor. I heard him yell at me "I'M CUMMING IN DRY!" as he finished his last sentence, I felt a huge force crash into my anus. It was his horn….inside meh butt..I moaned really loudly and started to whimper from the pain I was enduring. First his twelve-inch cock (like Adri's) and now this…

"Jake….it hurts…" I said in a sad cry of pain.

"I know it does daddy….just...take it like the little submissive person you are~" he whispered teasingly to me making the collar strangle me in a soft way. I yelped and continued to moan every time he took his horn out and put it back in.

Jake took out his horn and said in my ear " I love you father~" we then ended the night with a pot of tea and some crumpets. But after such a steamy evening. I think I'm going to be done for a while...


End file.
